


What the Cat Dragged In

by P1rateW3nch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Mamma McGonagall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P1rateW3nch/pseuds/P1rateW3nch
Summary: Minerva McGonagall goes back for the infant left on the doorstep.





	What the Cat Dragged In

Minerva sat on the stone wall before Number 4, glaring at the Muggles within. The child was well on his way to being spoiled beyond all hope of redemption, at only a year old. The mother seemed to delight in gossiping on the perceived faults of those around her, while disregarding her own. And the husband…. Minerva snorted. The man would drive himself to an apoplexy before too long, she was sure of that. And these were to protect the only hope the wizarding world had seen in years?

Albus was out of his mind. He might be brilliant, but that didn’t mean flawless.

She watched, silent and unremarked, as the family went about their evening routine. It was familiar enough, and somewhat similar to her own childhood evenings. She allowed herself to relax a bit. No one would comment on a cat on the wall, and Albus would hardly bring the child here in daylight. The evening passed unremarkably, though the Muggles did seem to notice some of what was happening around them, if the news report was any indication. She remained, unmoving, on the stone wall as the sun sank behind the hedgerows and the Dursley family went to bed.

Some hours later, she turned to the face the far end of the street as Albus appeared. She glared, realizing he hadn’t brought the child with him, and waited to see what he would do.

He extinguished the lights on the street and approached her, lounging on the wall beside her.

“Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall.”

She shifted back to human to address him, playing the role that would get her the most answers. “How did you know it was me?”

_Because you helped me become an Animagus in the first place, because there are only around seven registered Anamagi in England, because you’ve seen me shift hundreds of times before now._

“My dear Professor, I have never seen a cat sit so stiffly.”

She rolled her eyes and continued to play her role, asking about the rumors, and the deaths of Lily and James. _As if I would have spent all day watching a Muggle family if I even suspected they still lived._ Albus went along with her gentle nudges, finally revealing that Harry lived, and he was going to leave the boy here.

“It’s the best place for him. His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he’s older. I’ve written them a letter.”

Minerva gaped at him, mind racing. She knew he had a tendency to manipulate those around him, and she had spent years trying to soften his influence, but this was beyond the casual abuses he allowed in the school. She well knew Petunia’s fury at the wizarding world, and knew as surely as she knew her name that a wizarding child left here would be subject to atrocities no child should face. Not physical, no, his magic would spare him that, but there were ways to break the spirit without ever raising a hand.

She kept her true thoughts behind her teeth, only voicing an objection to the letter and claiming that every child in the wizarding world would know his name. She wasn’t surprised when Albus claimed that that was a major component in his decision, appearing to bow to his wisdom on the subject. She waited while Hagrid arrived and Dumbledore left the infant on the doorstep. When Hagrid took his leave, she slipped around to the side street, knowing Albus would only leave when he was sure she’d gone.

Once the lights were back on on Privet Drive, she waited a further ten minutes, planning her approach. Once she was sure Albus was long gone, she slunk back to Number 4.

“Poor little one. How many would give everything for you, and you are sentenced to end up here. Well, I won’t have it.” So saying, she scooped up the sleeping infant, gently tugging the letter from his fist.

She Apparated to her small cottage in Hogsmede, infant in tow, and gently set him down on her bed, taking the letter with her. She pulled out her wand, sending a patronus to Molly Weasley and Augusta Longbottom, informing them of her act, and pleading for assistance. Once the messages were sent, she opened the letter Dumbledore had left, and snorted.

It hardly contained any information, only insisting that the boy stay with her, and attempting to appeal to her better nature. She had scarcely finished reading it when there was a knock on her door. Before she could rise, it swung open, revealing Augusta Longbottom, with Molly close behind hugging a basket to her chest.

“Well, I always knew you’d snap one of these days, Minnie,” Augusta began, hanging her hat and stole on the rack by the door. “Well, let’s see the tyke.”

Minerva let the women to where she had set Harry. He had woken up at some point, and was watching the three with wide emerald eyes. Molly cooed over him, picking him up to check his diaper.

“Well, I brought you some bottles and nappies, and it looks like he’ll need one now. Poor thing, feels like he hasn’t been changed all day.”

Minerva nodded, chided. “Hagrid had collected him, and I didn’t think to check.”

Molly didn’t look up as she swiftly changed Harry’s diaper. “Well, men wouldn’t think of it, and you tend to deal with the older ones. No harm done.”

She flicked her wand, and the soiled cloth flashed clean and white again. A second flick, and it folded itself and nestled in among its fellows in the basket. Augusta studied the boy, who was cooing and trying to eat his foot.

“Molly and I can take him in turns when school starts again. It would do him good to spend time with children his own age, and Ron and Neville could use the company. I’m assuming you’ll handle Dumbledore when the time comes, and you don’t wish to focus on what happened to his parents?”

Minerva nodded again. “Yes. I don’t want him spoiled, living up to the ‘Boy Who Lived’ drama, but I will ensure he knows the story.”

“Good. Now, I need to return, but I shall stop by again at a more civilized hour. Molly will ensure you have the basics in hand.” Augusta paused by the door. “There will be fallout from this decision, Minerva, but I will stand by you when it comes.” So saying, she swept out of the cottage into the night.

Molly was bouncing Harry on her knee. “She is right, you know. But come, I’ll show you what you need, and you can send for me if you need any help.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * "<3" as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


End file.
